


The Return

by Morbid_Attractions



Series: Danny Johnson x Reader Storyline [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blood Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Attractions/pseuds/Morbid_Attractions
Summary: Danny keeps his word about revisiting the reader after their first rendezvous.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader
Series: Danny Johnson x Reader Storyline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a 3 part series.

The warm glow of your bedside lamp was welcoming as it coated your room in a pleasant orange hue. You slipped off your jacket and sighed at the sight of the clock. It had been a long day at work and you wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a good night's sleep. The warm sheets of your bed beckoned you, and you decided the shower could wait until morning. What you really needed was to get off your aching feet.

You slipped out of your uniform and replaced it with a fresh pair of panties and a baggy band t-shirt. Your mind was flooded with thoughts of stress and work so you didn’t even notice the creak of the closet door from behind.

Within seconds your face was slammed into the wall with a numbing thud. You tried to move but a crushing pressure held you in place.

“Guess who...” A familiar voice hummed by your ear. Your head was still swimming from impact. As the world came back into focus you realized the pressure pinning your head to the wall was a hand.

“And I thought you forgot about me...” You joked as an aching grin spread across your face.

It had been about two months since you and Danny first encountered one another and you’d be lying if you didn’t admit you missed him dearly. You’d catch yourself thinking about him at work or on the car ride home. Usually, his memory found you late at night when the mood struck and you were desperate for release. The sound of his voice, the feel of his touch, and soon you’d be over the edge, crying his name into the emptiness of your room as you came. Maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome or a weird sort of trauma response, but since that fateful night, Danny refused to leave your mind.

“The police were getting a little too close for comfort. I decided to lay low for a while.” He turned you to face him. The glint of a blade inches from your nose, that same white ghost mask obscuring his face.

“I needed to clear my head and decided we could use another little playdate.” He gently trailed the tip of the knife down your cheek. “Besides, I thought I’d surprise you." The flat of the blade made its way down your neck, stopping right above your collarbone.

You felt a chill as his hand slipped under your shirt. His glove trailed lightly over your skin before slipping the tee off over your head. He tossed it to the side and began to trace his knife over the hills of your breasts. The cold steel made you shiver as the blade lightly passed along your nipples, careful to not leave any marks yet. The sensation caused goosebumps to spread along your skin. He positioned the tip against your breastbone and applied a gracious amount of pressure. You winced as the blade pierced your skin with stinging pain. Warm blood trickled down to your navel as he twisted the tip of the blade, deepening the cut.

“Ah! Danny!” You gasped.

“Mmm, I missed hearing you say my name, sweetheart.” He removed the point of the knife from your sternum and slid it down your torso, small droplets of blood bloomed from your skin as the blade grazed against your body. He gently pressed the flat of the blade against the crotch of your panties before running it slowly up your sex. You couldn't help but whimper at the strange feeling.

“I also missed hearing you beg.” You could hear the devilish tone in his voice and knew he was smirking under the mask.

With a quick flick of the wrist, he hooked the blade under the waistband of your panties and sliced through them with a clean tear, allowing the material to slip down your legs and collect at your feet. Your body trembled, now fully exposed to him. He took a step back to admire your figure. There was much more light this time around for you to see each other. You watched the motion of his mask as he moved his eyes over you.

He reached forward, pressing the dull back of the blade between the slick of your folds, watching you shiver at the feeling of the cold steel against your skin.

“You like that?” He asked letting the tip press gently against your now throbbing clit. You hummed in response, as the warmth of your arousal started to build. “You want me to fuck you with my knife?”

You were taken aback by his proposal and didn't exactly know how to answer. Before you could initiate a response he was pressing your back harshly against the wall. He flipped the knife in his hand and rubbed the hilt teasingly between your legs before pushing it into you with surprising ease.

“Good girl. Take it just like that.” His voice was almost a growl as he watched you writhe. You gripped onto the fabric of his shroud as he moved the hilt in and out like a macabre sex toy.

Random ramblings of arousal spilled from your lips in a jumbled mess as he held the knife deep inside you and moved his thumb to circle your clit.

“God, look at you. You’re such a fucking mess aren’t you?”

You whimpered as more words refused to form. Your core burned as your climax grew closer. Danny quickened his pace, watching you unravel as you neared your limit.

“You can do it, sweetheart. Come on. Cum for me!”

As if on command, the heat of your orgasm engulfed you. You choked out a silent scream, burying your face into the fabric of Danny’s shroud. Your walls clenched around the hilt of the knife as you rode out your pleasure, bucking your hips against the roughness of his gloves to maintain your high.

“Mmm...That’s right, baby. That's fucking right.” He slipped out the knife and, with a startling thud, stabbed the blade into the wall inches from your face. He leaned in close, his mask almost touching against your forehead.

"Get on the bed. Now." He commanded.

You obeyed without hesitation.

He made his way to your nightstand and rummaged through a couple of drawers before pulling out your massaging wand. The cape of his shroud fell to the ground before he crawled onto the bed over top of you.

"Now, let's see how loud we can make you scream."

He placed the vibrator between your legs and turned it on the lowest setting. It wasn't enough to fully stimulate a reaction but it was enough to make you squirm. He turned up the speed and watched intently as your cheeks began to flush. Even though he was wearing a mask you could tell he was keeping his eyes locked with yours. He moved the head of the wand around until it was pressed firmly against your clit, making you gasp.

"Right there?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

You nodded with a purr.

"What if I fucked you while I did this?" He said. You could hear the lust in his voice. "Would you like that?"

You nodded again eagerly watching as he used his free hand to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. It was already dripping precum onto your sheets as he stroked it, the leather of his gloves made a lewd slicking sound.

You bit your lip as he tapped the throbbing head against your folds. He rocked his hips just enough to tease you but not enough to penetrate. You caught yourself whining in anticipation.

"Oh so needy, aren't you?" He teased. You could hear a slight chuckle in his tone. He pushed his way in slowly, groaning until he completely bottomed out inside you.

"Fuck. You feel so good, sweetheart." His head rolled back as he pulled back and thrust in again. "So fucking good…"

The vibrations increased as he upped the setting on the wand. Your body was starting to shiver and writhe but it still wasn't enough to put you over the edge. The pace of his hips picked up, slamming into you over and over. You could feel your next orgasm building up. The heat in your lower stomach began to feel unbearable.

"Danny… Please, ah- I'm so close." You moaned, right on the edge of release.

"Beg."

"W-what?"

"You want to cum again? Fucking beg for it." He growled. His hand wrapped around your throat, the other still firmly on the vibrator.

"P-please… L-let me cum." You choked. His grip on your throat tightened.

"Sorry. I didn't quite catch that." He teased.

You tried to speak again but the pressure of his hand restricted your voice to a mere whisper. Your vision was starting to blur, head thrashing back and forth as the pent-up feeling overwhelmed you.

"You want to cum? Is that it? Do you want to cum on my cock, baby? Say it. Say it and I'll let you." Each thrust punctuated his words roughly.

"Yes! Yes! Please! Please let me cum, Danny! P-please!" You yelled as best you could through choked vocals.

He turned up the vibrator and quickened the pace of his hips until all you could feel was ecstasy. Your second climax hit you head-on, making your whole body shake with pleasure. You waited for your high to subside but realized Danny wasn't stopping.

"Shit. I fucking love it when you do that. Do it again." His voice was now low and labored through the mask.

Your body was numb at this point. Two orgasms in and you already felt like tapping out. You could feel the pressure building up again but not enough to burst.

"I.. I can't…" You whispered. Your legs were still shaking from the last climax. Tears streamed down your cheeks as your pleasure threatened to cave in on you from all directions.

"I can make you. I'll- fuck. I'll tear it out of you if I have to." He took his hand off your neck and moved it so the leather of his glove dug into the flesh of your hip, holding you steady as he made no effort to let up.

The head of the vibrator moved slightly to the side allowing the fire in your belly to combust. You screamed out in ecstasy as your whole body felt the effects.

"F-fuck! Ah- Cum for me, baby. S-shit, feels so fucking good!" He threw the wand to the side and pinned both your hands beside your head. Each thrust collided with bruising force as he neared his own climax. "What a… good… f-fucking… girl! I'm going to- ah...cum so d-deep inside that little p-pussy…s-shit!"

His hips locked with yours as he came. You could feel his cock twitch as he unloaded wave after wave inside you.

"God. I missed that." His arms struggled to hold himself up as he tried to catch his breath.

He groaned before rolling onto his back beside you. You awkwardly scooted closer, not knowing if he'd actually let you cuddle up to him, but became pleasantly surprised when he pulled you over and embraced you tightly against his chest. Now that the room had settled you could smell the blood and dirt on his clothes, along with what you imagined to be cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. His breathing was still heavy as you laid your head against him letting the rapid beat of his heart lull you to a much-needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning you would have thought the entire thing was all a dream if it weren't for the soreness and visible cuts on your skin. Mud from his boots had stained your sheets and the place where the knife stuck in the wall now bore an unsightly hole.

A Polaroid was taped to your mirror. On it was an image of you and Danny from the night before. You were snuggled close, asleep on his chest, his masked face tilted to rest against you. The arm that wasn't holding the camera lay wrapped around your waist. You had to admit it was a pretty cute picture. On the back was writing in red sharpie.

_Until next time -D ♡_


End file.
